This Love
by brennacora
Summary: Remus has loved Sirius since 3rd year. It's unrequited though. Until, in a weird twist of fate, Sirius starts to fall for Remus. But come hell or high water, he's gonna deny it. So what's gonna happen? R
1. Chapter 1

** Hey ya'll! This is my first fan fic. Now here's a bigger summary of the story. Remus has loved Sirius since his third year. Now it's sixth year and guess what? He still loves Sirius but it's unrequited. (poor Remi) But then again that may be because Sirius doesn't know that Remi loves him. But in a twist of fate, Sirius starts to notice Remus. Not in a best friend kinda way either. -_nudge, nudge--wink, wink-_ Come hell or high water though, Sirius is gonna deny it. Sorry if it's not a great summary but...oh well. One of my muses, Siri(the evil one, he sits on my left shoulder), was pounding at my head with a hammer, telling me to get the apology scene down. So if it sounds lame tell me, and I'll fix it. Oh and just to let ya know, _-blahblah-_ means a thought.   
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters. That's all J.K. Rowling's. I only own the idea and storyline.**  
  
**Chapter 1**

He was walking down the corridor fumbling in his bag when he ran into something. Or rather someone.

"Watch it there Moony." Sirius said as he reflexively caught Remus.

"Sorry Paddy. I was trying to find my eagle quill. Have you seen it?" Remus asked.

"You mean this one?" Sirius sang as he whipped out the quill with a flourish.

"You ass. I knew you stole it." Remus mock-angrily accused.

"Ah. You hurt me. Right here." Sirius pointed to his heart. "Besides, it was more like borrowing without asking."

"Stupid git. Anyways I've gotta go to class. See ya." Remus waved as he left.

As Remus walked away Sirius thought to himself _-Damn he's got a nice ass…Whoa! Oh my god. I can't believe I just thought that. I mean come on it's Remmy we're talking about here. My best friend. And besides, I'm straight.-_ Sirius nodded his head as if to confirm it then walked to class. When he got there he sat next to James as usual. He was still trying to convince himself that he did not think that Remus had a nice ass when James interrupted him.

"Earth to Sirius! Hello! Anybody Home?!"

Sirius grunted. "What do ya want?"

"I was just asking what you think we should do tonight. In case you've forgotten, it's the full moon."

"Dammit. I did forget. Good thing I didn't beat the shit out of that bloody wanker Snivellus. A detention's the last thing I'd need tonight."

"You were gonna do some snivellus-beating and you weren't gonna invite me?! I see how it is." James whined.

"Sorry Jimmy-boy. You win some, you lose some."

James winced. He hated that nickname and Sirius knew it. _-Damn him-_ he thought. "So anyway, what should we do tonight?"

Sirius looked thoughtful for a minute then he broke into a wide grin. "Perfect."

"What?"

"We should break into Zonko's, steal a bunch of fireworks and dung bombs, and set them off by all the major shopping and housing districts. Then we make as much noise as possible. When a lot of people wake up, we haul ass."

"Hmm. Interesting. Not a bad idea." James clapped Sirius on the back. "You did good this time Padfoot."

"This time?! Remus and I are the ones who think of most of our plans."

"Settle down class, settle down. Today we will be learning the Bubble Head charm." Professor Flitwick chirped as he began his lesson. Sirius and James, being the top students that they are, easily mastered the charm. So they started to goof off like usual.

After Charms (James, Sirius, and Peter) and Arithmacy (Remus), they all met in the Great Hall for lunch.

"Hey Rem. How're you doing?" Sirius asked. "Sorry but I had forgotten about tonight."

"No problem. S'long as you come it's no biggie."

"'Course I'm gonna come. I'm offended you'd think otherwise."

"It's not that I think otherwise. You just have a tendency to forget things."

"Well I wouldn't forget to come with you guys on a night like this." Sirius snapped.

James decided to intervene. Fights between these two could get pretty loud. And he didn't think this was a subject the whole school needed to know about. "Guys calm down. Jeez. I feel like I'm watching an old married couple." He knew that would piss them off.

He was right too because Sirius and Remus sent death glares his way, humphed, then started to eat their food.

After a couple minutes in silence, Remus stood up.

"I'm going to the library. I've got to get as much of tomorrow's work done as possible. See ya in Transfiguration."

James and Peter said bye while Sirius just sat in stony silence.

As he walked to the library he thought to himself _-This sucks. Why do I always have to open my mouth? Oh yea. That's right. Because I, am a moron. Damn it. Now I'm gonna have to talk to him to make sure he comes tonight. The wolf would be so pissed if Padfoot wasn't there.- _He sighed as he sat down at his favorite spot in the library.

Back in the Great Hall, James was yelling at Sirius. Quietly of course.

"You know, you were an asshole a minute ago. Remus was just makin sure you were coming tonight."

"He shouldn't have to ask. He know I'm gonna come. I _always_ come. Whether he want, or likes, it or not."

"You do forget sometimes though."

"And then you remind me so I always end up going anyway."

"You were still an ass."

"Fine!" Sirius yelled as he stood up. "I'll go apologize. Jesus Christ."

James grinned as Sirius stomped away.

Peter looked thoughtful a minute before he said, "You know he just wanted an excuse to go apologize, right?"

James laughed. "Of course. Let's go to class and wait for the pinheads to kiss and make-up."

"Remus?" Sirius asked tentatively.

"Yes, Sirius?" Quick. Emotionless.

"I'm sorry I was an ass earlier. I was just frustrated, ya know?"

Remus sighed. "Yea, I know. I'm sorry I questioned you. I guess shouldn't have. I know you always come."

Sirius smiled. "So we're ok?"

Remus chuckled. "Of course we're okay, you moron. How could I resist those oh so beautiful eyes?" He said that last with sarcasm.

"No one can resist my beautiful eyes. Or my smile. You forgot my smile. Sorry Moony, but you just don't stand a chance."

_ -No Paddy I don't.- _"You arrogant bastard. Get over yourself so we can go to class. You know McGonagal doesn't like to have to deflate your ego _every _time we walk through her door."  
  
** So how was the first chappy? My friend says that I should speed up the relationship. The point was kinda to draw it out a bit but... what do ya think? And what did you think of the apology scene? FYI: I'm not sure how much I'm gonna update. It depends mostly on the reviews. If I don't get many reviews sorry but I'm gonna update normally. That takes awhile. But if I get lots of reviews, I'll force myself to write more and thus update more frequently. And for anyone that has extra free time, I need a beta or two. So just review and leave me your e-mail address and I'll send the next chappies to ya. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I had written it like last week on the compy but something happened and it didn't save all of it. Well hope you like… **

Chapter 2

They all met up again at dinner that night. James and Peter sat across from Remus and Sirius.

"I can't believe it." Sirius fumed.

"That bastard!" James added.

"You guys did kind of deserve it though. I mean you were throwing dung bombs at Severus. Again."

James and Sirius glared at him.

"A week's worth of detention though?! Come on Rem, even you have to admit that's not fair." James griped.

"I don't have to admit anything. But you guys are right."

Peter squeaked. "At least detentions don't start 'til tomorrow."

They all nodded.

"Yea. We got lucky there." James admitted.

"Can you believe it though? Whoever heard of a Herbology teacher that favored the Snakes over the Griffs?"

"Sirius!"

"What? Remi, you know it's true." 'Oops. Damn, I can't believe I let that slip…'

-_Remi? Where did that come from-_ "Yea but you shouldn't talk like that. One day you may regret it."

Sirius and James laughed. Hard.

Wiping the tears out of his eyes, James said, "That's a good one, Rem. Are you hiding something from us again?"

Remus's face went blank. -_Oh shit! They know. Ohshitohshitohshitohshitoh…._-

"Yea, Rem. Are you a Seer?" Sirius's face was serious for all of two seconds before he broke down laughing again.

Remus looked confused for a minute, then he started laughing with everyone else. -_Whew…Thank God. Why didn't he call me Remi again? I kind of like it_.-

James, who happens to be very observant(when he's not thinking about Lily, mind you) noticed Remus's reaction. -_Maybe he is hiding something…No. Rem doesn't have any secrets. Does he?_-

"James!"

"Huh? Oh. What?"

Sirius smirked. "Did you do something to Evans again?"

"Why?"

"'Cause she's coming this way. And she looks _pissed_."

James looked toward the doors and visibly paled. She _did_ look pissed. -_Damn. Think. What did I do? ……… Think dammit!_- He looked across the table at Sirius for help. Sirius just smirked. -_No help from that one_.- He automatically skipped Peter and looked at Remus. Remus looked at him thoughtfully and sympathetically. After a couple seconds of James pleading with his eyes, Remus just barely shook his head. -_Those shits! Abandoning me like that. Haven't they heard the term, "Hell hath no fury like a redhead scorned?!"_- By this time, Lily had located James and was storming across the Great Hall.

James's face went from a look of panic to a look of confusion. He quickly looked at the other Marauders.

"I didn't do that."

"POTTER!"

Nobody in the Hall looked up. They were used to Lily storming in yelling at Potter.

"You better run for you life, 'cause I'm gonna cut your dick off and feed it to the Giant Squid!"

That got everybody's attention. They all looked up from their meals to watch the scene unfold. Potter had never been threatened with castration before.

James also seemed to realize this and so he nervously stood up. Lily had slowed down but she was still walking determinedly his way. But for every step she took forward, James took one step back. Cowardly? Yes. Smart? Definitely.

"Li-Lily, ca-calm down." James stuttered.

"Calm down?! Look at my hair!" She screamed. "What have you done to my beautiful hair?!"

Her hair was pink. Bubblegum pink. Lily _hates_ pink. With a passion.

"Lily, why don't we go somewhere more private? We could discuss it in an empty classroom. Or perhaps the dorm?"

"Discuss? Private? I'll give you priv-"

"Ms. Evans! Is there a problem?" Professor McGonagal cut her off.

Sounds of protest were heard all around. They wanted to see the fight damn it!

"No Professor." Lily said sweetly. "Potter. Charms classroom. Now."

James looked at the Head Table helplessly before following Lily out of the Great Hall. McGonagal saved him from that one but he was about to get it a lot worse. The only problem was James hadn't done that to Lily's hair. He loved her red hair, and knew how proud she was of it. -_But if I didn't do it, then who did?_- By this time, they were almost to the Charm's classroom. -_Who pranks Lily as much as me? And who knows how pissed she would be? They would have to know she would blame m-_- He stopped. -_Duh! What the hell took me so long?! That bastard-_' Lily pushed him into the classroom.

"Potter, what spell did you use?" She asked in a lethal tone.

"Lily it wasn't me. I didn't do it, I swear!"

"Oh? Then who did?" She asked skeptically.

Right after James had left the Great Hall, Remus looked over at Sirius.

"You did it, didn't you?"

"What? Remus, I'm offended. What makes you think I would do such a thing?" He asked sweetly. Maybe a bit too sweetly.

"Drop the act, Siri. You're the only one who pranks Lily as much James. You knew she'd be pissed and you knew she'd blame Jamie. Besides, James loves Lily's hair. He would never dye it. And if he did, he wouldn't die it bubblegum pink. He knows she hates that color."

"Damn. Remi, you know me too well."

-_He called me Remi again-_'"Well there was also the fact that you looked awful smug about something. And when James turned to you for help, you smirked. I'm surprised he didn't figure it out then."

"It was a good prank though. Don't you think?"

Remus laughed. "Yea. I guess it was. She looked _so_ pissed. Paddy, you know you're probably gonna get it later, right?"

"Yea. But I think it was worth it. Besides, she can't do much to me."

-_She could if she had James's help_.- Remus sighed. "Good luck, Paddy. You're gonna need it."

The full moon passed no problem. They couldn't think of anything else to do that was better than Sirius's plan, so that was the one that was used. That went off without a hitch, too.

As usual, Remus wasn't in school. The rest of the Marauders visited him in the hospital wing. They all had a good laugh over the previous night's activities and the fact that it had made it into the paper. Madame Pomfrey kicked them out though because of all the noise they were making.

James searched out Lily while the others went to the Library to study.

"Hey. Have you thought of a way to get him back?"

Lily got an evil glint in her eyes and said, "Oh yea. It's gonna be awesome. But we need a little help."

"From who?"

"Why the smartest person in our year of course."

"Um, he can't help until tomorrow. He had to go visit his Mum. She's sick."

"Again? She gets sick a lot. Oh well. We need to get everything ready anyway."

Sirius kept his guard up. He knew Lily didn't let these things go. Usually. -_Maybe I'll get lucky this time._- He noticed that James and Remus had disappeared. He hadn't seen them all day, actually. -_Weird. Wonder where they are. They wouldn't help Lily so… Wait. Would they? Hmm… Where's the map? I need to check it.-_

"Damn. Sirius is heading towards the dorm. I think he might've finally noticed we were gone. He's probably going for the Map."

"It doesn't help that you have it, Prongs."

"Why don't you go meet him before he gets to the dorm. Then you can casually pull out the Map and show him."

"Good idea. Lily, you should leave too. Padfoot might think it weird if you're in the Room of Requirement with Remus."

So Lily and James left while Remus worked in the potion. -_I always get left behind. I wonder what they're gonna make Siri do? Hopefully nothing too bad.-_

"Sirius!"

"Oh, hey James. I was just about to get the Map to look for you."

"Wouldn't have done you much good." James said as he pulled the Map out of his pocket.

"Oh. You know I think we need to make another one of those. You know, a copy."

"Now Padfoot, why would we want to do that?" James asked as he put his arm around Sirius's shoulder and led him into the Common Room.

****

****

** Now I know this is annoying but I have to thank my reviewers and answer their questions. If you don't like this part, skip it.**

**La Lauren: thank you. I like the suggestion but if I tried to do that, I would just put down meaningless things that would hinder the story.**

**FallingWindows: thanks. I didn't mean to do that. I was a bit confused.**

**HappyDappyDrunk: I have now fixed it. Well I thought I did. I had meant for Dumbledore's thoughts to show that he was going to meddle but… oh well. You're right anyway.**

**SP-in-Sirius-Denial: I do update at least monthly. It just may take awhile as I'm not hit by inspiration too often. And I am most definitely going to draw out the relationship action. Gonna be a lot of denial(from Sirius) and nervous-ness(from both).**

**Jackanory: yep yep! I totally agree. I don't like stories where Remus is a little pansy. And if you don't take the wolf into consideration what about his transformations? Those had to have toughened him up.**

**Kikirini-chan: _-blush-_ thank you! and my OC/Draco fic is gonna be posted soon. I've never really read those but I think mine is going to be pretty good. From the idea in my head anyway. If I can actually get it down and have it as good as that then I will be relieved. **

**Yaoi Obsessive: when you say it isn't running –too- smoothly, what do you mean? And no I wouldn't mind you beta-ing my story. As long as you don't try to dramatically change it that is. ;**

**prosthetic.ballerina: thanks. As for that part about Dumbledore…-_smiles sheepishly-_ that wasn't supposed to be there. I thought I had deleted it. I'm glad you thought it was funny though.**

**Well that's all for now. I will try to update by the end of the month as that is the last time I'll really get time to write. I start school again on Aug. 4th so….ya know. Now if you don't mind terribly…..REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two days had passed and still nothing happened. Sirius thought this strange but he shrugged it off. _-Maybe she thought it was funny…Nah. Oh well though, I'm not going to kick a gift horse in the mouth. -_ That was where he went wrong.

"Is it ready?" James asked as he slipped into the Room of Requirement.

"It should be. I'm not sure if it'll work exactly right though. The aging potion might have some peculiar side effects." Remus said a bit nervously. He still had no idea what the potion was going to do.

"Don't worry about it. I read up on it a bit and the spell will only enhance it, if it has any effect on the potion at all." Lily said as she slipped through the door as well.

"What are you going to make him do?"

Lily smiled mischievously. "You'll see."

James rolled his eyes. "Forget it, mate. She won't even tell me."

"As if you're important enough in the first place."

Remus smiled as they started to bicker. It was so obvious they were meant for each other. He really wished they would just go out already. _-It'd probably solve a lot of problems. -_

"Hey! Now who's the married couple?" he looked at pointedly at James, who started to blush. "We should probably go wait in the Great Hall. It'll be a while until everyone else is up but I think he would start suspecting something if he saw us pouring a vial full of something into the pitcher."

They nodded their heads and, after Remus filled a vial with the potion, they leisurely walked down the eight flights of stairs between them and the Great Hall.

It was 8:15 and the Hall was actually at least half-full. Thankfully though, Sirius wasn't up yet. So Remus, Lily, and James sat down and Remus discreetly poured the potion into the pumpkin juice pitcher. A few people looked over at the threesome curiously. The general consensus was that two of the Marauders had paired up with Evans to get revenge on Black. This was going to be good.

As soon as the vial was out of sight, Sirius burst through the door. _-It's amusing how he can be so energetic, even at 8 in the morning. -_

"Hey guys." He smiled at James and Remus. "Lily." He looked quizzically at Remus, who just shrugged. "What's up?"

"Nothing really. Me and Remus were on our way down and ran into Lily, who so kindly agreed to sit with us."

"Pity, Potter. Don't ever forget that."

"Why Lily, how can you say such cruel things to your knight in shining armor who has protected you against a great many evils." James  
said dramatically.

"Knight in shining armor my ass! You're the cause of most of the so called 'great many evils' that have happened to me." Lily retorted.

"Oh. You wound me. Who knew redheads could be so cruel."

She smirked and looked down the table. "Oi Arthur! Tell James just how cruel redheads can be."

Arthur looked up from the book he was reading and smirked at Molly Tucker, his longtime girlfriend. "We can be terribly harsh, mate. Just ask Molly."

She rolled her eyes. "Dear god. You wouldn't believe some of the things he did to get my attention. Way worse than what you've done Potter. I was in the process of killing him when he-"

Arthur put his hand over Molly's mouth. "Now, now Molly. Don't need to go around telling them everything. Let them find out for themselves."

She pouted behind his hand and removed it. "Alright, alright. But it would save them so much trouble…"

"It would save them hell but they should go through it so they can be like us."

James's widened his eyes. "Molly tell us! The idea of being like the two of you almost makes me cringe."

Molly raised her eyebrow. "Arthur dear, I do think you're right. Let him be on that leash for a while longer."

"I do not have him on a leash!" Lily said indignantly.

All but Lily and James rolled their eyes. Any further arguing was stopped by the food and drink that appeared before them. Peter started to reach for the pumpkin juice but James kicked him and just barely shook his head. Peter, being unintelligent as he was didn't get it and was about to start going for it again but Sirius grabbed the jug himself. Remus and James let out collective sighs.

Lily, James, and Remus watched intently as Sirius poured himself a goblet and jugged it. When he finished he looked at them inquisitively.

"What? Do I have something on my-" He stopped and got a glazed look in his eyes.

Lily sat back and said with wicked smile, "Let the show begin."

James and Remus looked at her alarmed but jerked their heads back to look at Sirius, as he stood up suddenly.

When he stood up, he knocked over a goblet and it hit the floor ringing; that got the Hufflepuff's attention. When he climbed from the bench and onto the table, which attracted the Ravenclaw's attention as well. The dancing is what drew the whole Hall's attention. He began to dance, sexily. He was moving his hips slowly and sensually one moment, quickly and erotically the next. He slid his shirt up his chest, rubbing himself as went, causing half the Hogwart's population to salivate. At least half the Hogwart's population started to salivate. He finished removing his shirt, and let it fly. It landed on the Ravenclaw table and there was a frantic scuffle to get it. A blonde girl that was practically the Sirius Fan Club's president snatched it and screamed gleefully.

"Mr. Black, cease and desist!" McConagal cried out in horror.

He had taken off his belt and was slowly moving his pants down his hips. Sometime during his dancing, he had kicked off his shoes. He had all the heterosexual males watching him in horror and the rest of the school, excluding the teachers, was foaming at the mouth with their eyes bulging out of their heads. He got his pants down and kicked them off. The only thing left now was his black silk boxers.

Poor Remus was sitting there hard as a rock already when Sirius dropped gracefully to his knees in front of him and started doing things only strippers should know how to do. Remus's eyes widened in horror, and excitement, and Lily was laughing her ass off when suddenly Sirius's eyes lost their glazed look. He stopped dancing and a look of confusion overtook his face. Confusion turned to horror as he realized he was kneeling, practically naked, on the Gryffindor table with the whole school watching. He leaped off the table and sped out of the Great Hall faster than you could say "Oh shit."

The Great Hall sat stunned for a moment before many broke out laughing. Remus was among the few who didn't. He was stunned to say the least. _-Oh my god. If I had known that's what she was going to do… never would have helped. Nope. No siree. And what am I supposed to do about my goddamn hard-on! Class starts in 15 minutes. That is not enough time to get it done and clean up, regardless of what anyone says. –_

Lily looked over at Remus and realized he wasn't laughing. Or even smiling. He looked horrified, surprised, and something else she couldn't name. She had seen that look in James's eyes, and Sirius's as well, a great many times. She knew what it was but she couldn't quite place it… _-Oh gods. D-does he- does he want Sirius? No. It couldn't be… could it? –_ She barely glanced down and, to her consternation, saw a bulge in his pants. _–Whoa… He's big. –_ She shook her head to clear it. _–Away from those thoughts. Why on Earth is he hard? Is he…? No. He's straight. I mean, it's Remus, the nicest, smartest, shyest guy in our year. I've never known him to have a girlfriend but that's because he's too shy to ask a girl out, right? –_ Lily's eyes were losing focus as she tried to concentrate on the "problem" at hand. Remus hadn't yet noticed Lily's lapse of mind. He had his own problems to deal. _–I know he's had that "I really like/want someone" look since third year… Around the time the rest of his slime ball friends started having relationships. Hm. Food for thought…-_

Remus looked up and around to see if anyone had noticed that he hadn't joined in on the laughing when he noticed Lily looking at him perplexedly, as if he were a puzzle she wanted to solve. Worry crept into his mind before being knocked out by the arguing voices in his head. _–She couldn't know, or even guess, that I like Sirius. I've been almost obsessive compulsive about keeping it secret. But, then, why is she looking at me like that? -_

"Hey, Evans. Can I walk you to class?" James asked automatically as the bell rang. He asked everyday, even though he knew she would say no.

"Sure…" Lilly answered in a detached voice. She was still trying to sift through all her knowledge of Remus and his love life.

James gaped at her in astonishment. "Are you serious? You'll let me walk you to class?"

"Mhmm. Yea."

He about leapt for joy but caught himself just in time. _–My lucky day! –_

As they stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, Remus began to worry again. This time, it was much worse. _–She's got to be in la-la land if she's letting James walk her to class. What if she noticed my hard-on? What if she knows! If she doesn't know, she might soon. She's a smart girl; she'll figure it out eventually. –_ He sighed and stood up. _I'll just need to be extra-careful. -_


End file.
